Luna
by JeannetteCCullen
Summary: Adap. Solo buscaba cumplir la promesa hecha a aquel que fue como su padre, no contaba con lo que podría encontrar en lo más denso y oscuro de aquel bosque… Como siempre, les recuerdo que ni los personajes ni la historia son de mi autoría, espero disfruten de esta historia…
1. Chapter 1

Adap.

Solo buscaba cumplir la promesa hecha a aquel que fue como su padre, no contaba con lo que podría encontrar en lo más denso y oscuro de aquel bosque…

Como siempre, les recuerdo que ni los personajes ni la historia son de mi autoría, espero disfruten de esta historia…

**Prólogo**

_Luna Llena._

Hoy era su cumpleaños. Desde las 9:20 de la mañana ya no tendría menos de 32 años. Isabella suspiró, enviando un soplo de vapor al frío aire. _Entonces, ¿por qué estoy aquí fuera, en mitad de las montañas Ural, escuchando a un guía turístico hablar sin cesar sobre los viejos bosques_

_de Rusia?_

Porque le había hecho una promesa a un hombre muerto, por eso. El excéntrico, aunque querido, tío Demetri siempre había querido volver a visitar la tierra de su nacimiento pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad. Después de la muerte de sus padres, tío Demetri la había criado como a una hija. Así

que durante años había estado demasiado ocupado preocupándose por ella y supervisando sus proyectos internacionales de conservación forestal para tomarse tiempo para sí mismo. A medida que pasaba el tiempo y Isabella crecía, le había ayudado en sus esfuerzos de conservación... pero

él nunca había encontrado el tiempo para escaparse.

Le había pedido que fuese en su lugar.

— Tienes que ver las montañas y los bosques, Bella. Prométeme que irás cuando yo me haya ido. Son tan hermosos que los ángeles lloran de envidia. Quiero que los veas. Quizás tú también llorarás, ¿eh? —Trató de reír pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil por el cáncer.

Había muerto aquel mismo día, pero sólo después de que ella le había prometido visitar su patria.

Tío Demetri había tenido razón sobre la región media de Ural; era impresionante.

El aire, aunque frío, era fresco y limpio, tan claro que uno podía ver kilómetros de las regiones más altas. Era impresionante estar entre el denso bosque de árboles como lo estaba ahora, pero a la vez

era..._espeluznante._

Isabella no estaba segura de por qué el hermoso paisaje le inspiraba tal incómodo temor dentro de ella, pero allí estaba. Se sentía nerviosa, crispada. _Cazada_. Por extraño que pudiese parecerle a cualquiera que la conociese, se sentía de aquella forma desde hacía dos días. Desde que ella y las otras trece personas de su grupo, turistas, estudiantes y guías, habían entrando en una particularmente densa región del viejo bosque.

Durante dos días se había sentido acechada por algún miedo sin nombre. Casi podría jurar que si se daba la vuelta en el momento preciso vería un monstruo dirigiéndose hacia ella. Ni siquiera la belleza de la tierra y la fauna podía apartar su mente de aquel horrible sentimiento de estar siendo cazada.

No ayudaba que cada hora o así vislumbrara por el rabillo del ojo un destello de algo en el bosque. Como ahora, mientras algo bajo y veloz se movía entre los árboles, oculto por la densa vegetación...

Se mordió el labio. Los guías habían mencionado que el área estaba llena de animales salvajes, especialmente zorros y lobos. Isabella se encontró deseando que las sombras que veía tan frecuentemente entre los árboles fuesen sólo los curiosos habitantes del bosque y no los monstruos de su imaginación.

Parpadeó. — Estás perdiendo la cabeza —murmuró para sí misma— No hay ningún monstruo.

Dándose cuenta de que se había quedado retrasada del grupo mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, se dio prisa a alcanzarlos. Gritó cuando trastabilló, fallando en notar una protuberante raíz en el suelo. Al tropezar, fue incapaz de recuperar el equilibrio. Los sueltos sedimentos cedieron terreno mientras se tambaleaba, haciéndola resbalar.

— ¡Ouchh!

Isabella cayó, jadeando cuando se vio a sí misma rodando incontrolablemente cara a un escarpado barranco. — ¡OH, Dios!

Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando un aullido penetrante se alzó hasta el cielo. Gritando cuando su cabeza golpeó contra un pedrusco, rápidamente se rindió a la negra inconsciencia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

_Luna Menguante_

— Bebe esto, Isabella, te mantendrá caliente.

La voz era sombría y lejana. Las palabras eran en inglés, pero el acento era espeso y ruso. Isabella luchó por abrir los ojos, y debido a la luz que penetró a través de la rendija sintió fragmentos de cristal astillándose en su mente. Sintió una copa presionar contra su boca, y un caliente y confortable líquido gotear por su garganta. Demasiado pronto la caliente bebida se alejó, y una mano alisó el pelo de su frente.

Su cuerpo estaba dolorido, y le era difícil usar los brazos y las piernas. Le llevó algunos segundos darse cuenta de que le era difícil moverse no porque estuviese herida, sino porque tenía varias mantas pesadas apiladas sobre ella, sobrecargándola.

— Sufriste una caída. Tuviste fiebre y has estado muy débil. He tenido que estar cuidándote. —dijo la voz dulcemente.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —su voz era ronca y apenas perceptible.

— Estás a salvo, Isabella.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Una suave y masculina risa sonó cerca de su oreja.

— Hablas en sueños.

La mano en su frente se movió hacia debajo para acariciar su mejilla. La sintió fresca contra su enfebrecida piel. Las mantas que la habían estado encarcelando fueron echadas a un lado, y sintió la frialdad del aire acariciando su carne desnuda.

— Eres realmente hermosa. —dijo él toscamente.

Intentó protestar cuando unas manos alcanzaron sus pechos y dieron un pequeño tirón a sus pezones, pero fue en vano. No podía abrir los ojos, sus labios no podían formar palabra alguna. Se sintió drogada y decaída, demasiado débil incluso para gritar.

Unos fríos labios se presionaron suavemente contra los suyos, incluso mientras luchaba por hablar.

Afilados dientes mordisquearon sus labios, gentilmente, pero con una promesa de peligro y pasión. Todo el tiempo, unos dedos jugaban con sus pezones, dejándolos caer pesadamente y tirando de ellos de un modo que encontró increíblemente excitante, aunque sólo debería haberle hecho estar nerviosa e incómoda.

¿Quién era aquel hombre? ¿Cómo la había encontrado? Recordaba la caída pero luego... nada. ¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido allí con él?

Alejó la cara de su beso, pero él no se inmutó. Sus labios bajaron por su mandíbula hasta su cuello por donde deslizó sus dientes. Al dejar pequeños mordiscos en su sensible piel la hizo jadear, y lavó las diminutas heridas con su lengua.

Él gruñó suavemente y movió su cabeza descendiendo por su clavícula, mordiendo y aspirando mientras pasaba.

Su mano levantó un pecho, y sintió su aliento cálido jugar sobre su pezón una fracción de segundo antes de que lo lamiese. Su lengua trazó un húmedo y largo camino desde su pezón a su garganta hasta conectar con sus labios, los cuales separó para profundizar dentro. Ella no pudo contener un gemido de excitación mientras él la besaba imperiosamente.

Quienquiera que fuese, era el besador más sexy que alguna vez había sellado sus labios. Y aún cuando ella estuviese completamente a su merced, ya no sentía miedo. De algún modo sentía que aquel hombre no le haría daño.

Parecía contentarse con besarla y acariciarla, los sentimientos que le evocaban eran agradables a pesar de su estado débil y agotado. Su boca bajó una vez más y se aferró a uno de los hinchados

pezones. Ella se movió bajo él, sin esforzarse en escapar, esperando únicamente experimentar más de aquel delicioso abrazo. Él succionó su pezón, produciendo húmedos ruidos mientras se alimentaba de él.

Sus manos estaban de pronto por todos los lugares de su cuerpo, acariciándola por cualquier sitio que pudiese alcanzar. Isabella sintió sus dedos resbalar entre sus muslos, y abrió más las piernas para él.

Cualquiera que fuese la locura que lo conducía a él, ahora parecía conducirla a ella también, y dio la bienvenida a la sensación de las yemas de sus dedos cuando apartaron sus labios inferiores para acariciarla.

Infaliblemente encontró su hinchado clítoris, y lo presionó de tal forma que un relámpago pareció lanzarse a través de ella.

Él se separó bruscamente, haciéndola jadear de decepción.

— Te pido disculpas. —su voz era un bajo gruñido, sus ojos penetrantes.

— He tenido que refrenarme estos días pasados mientras te cuidaba, pero al verte ahora, despierta y más recuperada... no he podido controlarme.

Descansarás ahora, ¿verdad? Recuperarás las fuerzas con el sueño.

Con aquellas últimas palabras, Isabella lo sintió colocar las mantas sobre su cuerpo. A pesar del anhelo insatisfecho que su experto toque había despertado en ella, al momento estaba otra vez dormida.

Edward Cullen bajó la mirada para observar a su mujer durmiendo.

Las contusiones se habían desvanecido hasta convertirse en pequeñas manchas apagadas debajo de su translúcida piel, y la incisión en su cuero cabelludo ya no estaba hinchada. Los febriles desvaríos habían cesado la noche anterior, abandonándola por fin a un sueño reparador.

Realmente estaba mejorando.

Nunca olvidaría el sentimiento de terror que lo había inundado cuando la había visto caer por el barranco. Cómo su corazón se le había caído pesadamente en el pecho cuando ella se había despeñado sin fuerzas por el rocoso fondo, terminando su caída en una quietud absoluta.

Se había precipitado inmediatamente a su lado temiendo lo peor. Después de asegurarse a sí mismo que estaba de verdad todavía viva, la había llevado a su cabaña en lo profundo del páramo.

Allí, en la quietud de su casa, se había ocupado de sus raspones y contusiones con más cuidado del que nunca le había mostrado a otra persona viva. Era lógico, pensó, que ella le hubiese inspirado tales instintos protectores en su interior. Él la deseaba.

Quería despertarla, sin darle tiempo para protestar porque eran extraños, y tomarla como una bestia. Aquel deseo de ella era como una fiebre que le devoraba el cuerpo y el alma y contra la que no podía luchar ni controlar.

Se dio cuenta de que era incapaz de abandonar su lado por más de unos pocos minutos como máximo, deseando únicamente sentarse en silencio y observar su cara y su forma.

No había forma para racionalizar o explicar su feroz atracción por ella. No era una gran belleza, con su simple pelo castaño y sus ojos oscuros. Su piel era translúcida y delicada, dándole una calidad fabulosa, pero no estaba hecha de la materia de los húmedos sueños de un hombre.

Era ancha en el busto y en las caderas, rasgos que le gustaban de una mujer, pero aquello tampoco era una razón suficientemente buena para la fuerza de su deseo por ella. No, sus atributos físicos no era lo que le provocaba aquella lujuria. Aquel deseo, aquel _hambre _que sentía de ella iba más lejos de aquello.

Lo que sentía era mucho más peligroso que la mera atracción física. Su miembro estaba duro. Había estado duro desde el primer momento en que la había tenido cerca, lo suficiente para oler la fragancia floral de su jabón. Lo suficientemente cerca para oler su feminidad.

Era un olor embriagador, diseñado para volverlo loco, y funcionaba muy bien.

Se movió de la cama hasta una silla cerca de la chimenea. Sin quitarle nunca los ojos de encima, se sentó. Desabotonándose los pantalones, rodeó su miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo. Deseaba que la mano que lo bombeaba fuese la de ella, lo deseaba tanto que era un dolor físico, pero se resignó a esperar por ahora. Reclinándose hacia detrás en la silla, apretó el eje de su erección.

Masajeando los testículos con una mano, mientras se acariciaba su pene con la otra. Edward sintió como se le aceleraba la respiración. Totalmente erecto, su grueso miembro lucía una gran cabeza púrpura, que pronto derramó una gotita de pre semen bajo su mano. Arremolinó el líquido

alrededor, usándolo como lubricante mientras se masturbaba. En su mente imaginaba a Isabella moviéndose sobre él, su largo pelo castaño como un halo alrededor de su cabeza. La imaginaba gimiendo y envainándolo en su húmedo sexo, una y otra vez mientras lo montaba.

Gruñó suavemente y aumentó el ritmo de sus caricias. Pronto sus caderas se sacudían al ritmo de sus manos, y sus testículos estuvieron apretados con su carga de esperma. Oyó un suave suspiro desde la cama cuando Isabella se revolvió en su sueño. Aquel pequeño sonido de sus labios fue

todo lo que necesitó. Con un largo siseo interior para prevenir su rugido de liberación, se derramó sobre sus manos. Pasaron varios momentos antes de que volviese a calmarse. Se juró que la próxima vez que volviese a hacerlo, sería en lo más profundo de Isabella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

_Luna Nueva_

— Así que... ¿estoy atrapada aquí hasta cuando exactamente?

— Hasta que la nieve se haya descongestionado del camino. Unas pocas semanas a lo sumo. ¿Ya estás aburrida de mi, Bella?

— Sabes que no —rió y le dio un ligero puñetazo en su musculoso hombro.

_¿Está perdiendo peso?_, se preguntó. Había parecido mayor los primeros días después de su enfermedad. Habiendo perdido peso o no, era ciertamente espectacular con su espeso pelo cobrizo y sus vibrantes ojos verdes. Nunca había visto un hombre más atractivo.

— Pero tú puedes cansarte de tenerme todo el día alrededor. No estás acostumbrado a tener a alguien pegado a tus talones aquí, en medio de ningún sitio.

— Nunca podría cansarme de tu compañía, no importa cuánto estés pegada a mis talones. —sus palabras fueron bromistas y ligeras, pero sus ojos estaban oscuros con una profunda pasión. Los ojos de predador se deleitaron en ella, devorándola por completo.

En la semana pasada después de su recuperación, Isabella había permanecido con Edward, esperando porque la temprana e inesperada tormenta de nieve se agotase. No había teléfonos ni electricidad allí, y aunque Edward le había dicho que vivía sólo a unas pocas hectáreas de

distancia del pueblo más cercano, estaban prácticamente incomunicados del mundo exterior. Al menos hasta que la nieve se derritiese un poco del camino. Habían disfrutado de una rápida y cómoda amistad, y ninguno había mencionado las caricias y los besos robados entre ellos aquella

primera noche.

A veces Isabella se preguntaba si todo habría sido un sueño apasionado y casi podría llegar a creerlo así. Hasta que en momentos como aquel, cuando los ojos esmeralda de Edward ardían y

resplandecían con un hambre reprimido. Entonces recordaba cada beso, cada toque y se estremecía con renovado deseo.

Aquel hombre que estaba ante ella le gustaba muchísimo. Podía ser amable y gentil, tanto como divertido y pensativo. Edward era un misterio para ella de muchas maneras, pero aún después de un tiempo tan corto junto a él se sentía como si lo hubiese conocido durante toda una vida.

La hacía reír, la hacía pensar, y nunca pedía nada a cambio más que su amistad. Edward le había

salvado la vida y ella estaba muy contenta por ello. De otro modo, nunca lo podría haber conocido.

Pero a veces...

La intranquilizaba. Como la manera en que podía quedarse sentado de forma inmóvil durante horas, sin apenas parpadear. La había observado de aquella forma durante los últimos días en que había estado postrada en cama.

Excusaba su fija y vigilante mirada recordándose a sí misma que era un verdadero hombre del bosque, aislado de la sociedad civilizada y no acostumbrado a otras personas, y había intentado acostumbrarse a su mirada. La forma en que se movía la intranquilizaba más que cuando estaba quieto. Sus músculos eran tan fluidos que se movían con gracia casi inhumana. Y era rápido. A veces ni siquiera podía ver sus movimientos.

En aquellos momentos, volvía a recordarse su duro estilo de vida, uno que seguramente le había vuelto más fuerte y rápido debido a un agotador trabajo. Aquellos recuerdos la ayudaban a ignorar cualquier inquietud que sintiese cuando parecía un poco...extraño.

En aquel instante, la estaba mirando tan fijamente que casi olvidó de qué estaban hablando. De pronto quiso saber más sobre él de lo que su cháchara acogedora le había revelado.

Se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Tienes familia cerca?

— Sí. Tengo muchos familiares en el pueblo. —Dijo, sus ojos sin vacilar sobre su cara— ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Dónde está tu familia?

— OH, no tengo. El tío Demetri era el último de mis parientes.

— Ah, sí, aquel sobre el que me hablaste. —Su acento era espeso y jugaba sobre ella como una caricia— El tío que te dijo: "ve, ve a la madre patria, luego cáete de cabeza y haz que el pobre Edward tenga un ataque al corazón cuando te encuentre toda magullada en un barranco", ¿ese tío

Demetri?

Isabella rió.

— Sí, _ese _tío Demetri. Iba a venir más entrado el año cuando hiciese más calor, pero hice la promesa de venir y quería hacerlo tan pronto como pudiese.

Los ojos de él parecieron suavizarse un poco.

— Querías escapar. De su muerte y de tu soledad, ¿no?

Ella apartó la mirada.

— Sí. ¿Cómo lo adivinaste?

Lo volvió a mirar, inexplicablemente curiosa por su respuesta.

Edward se encogió de hombros, los firmes músculos ondeando bajo su camisa.

— Puedo verlo en tus ojos, la soledad. Querías a tu tío Demetri, y ahora que se ha ido no tienes otra familia. Ahora estás sola.

Isabella bajó los ojos, y miró sus manos apretadas con fuerza sobre su regazo.

— Sí —Estuvo de acuerdo quedamente.

— Así que viniste aquí para olvidar tus preocupaciones por un tiempo.

Es algo bueno. —dijo él suavemente, su espeso acento en un murmullo.

Ella sonrió.

— Y he conocido un buen amigo, eso es algo bueno también. —agregó.

Él se quedó inmóvil. Sus ojos esmeraldas perforando los suyos.

— Sí, es algo muy bueno.

Más tarde, recogieron leña para la larga tarde que tenían por delante. El pesado abrigo de Isabella, cogido prestado del armario de Edward, la cubría desde la cabeza hasta los pies, pero el viento seguía siendo frío y cortante. Cuando se había caído por el barranco, su mochila contenía dos

mudas de ropa, aunque ninguno de los artículos era lo suficientemente abrigado para aquel clima nevado. Le alegraba que él fuese un hombre tan grande, y que su abrigo mantuviese la mayor parte del viento fuera.

— ¿Dónde conseguiste la leña? ¿Este bosque no está protegido debido a su edad?

Edward gruñó.

— Esta parte del bosque no. El gobierno no tiene deseos de salvar todo el Viejo Bosque. Sólo conservan las áreas donde habitan las especies en peligro.

— Pero la mayoría de estos árboles son centenarios, incluso hasta tienen miles de años. ¿Los aldeanos y tú los taláis para hacer leña? — su voz estaba horrorizada.

Ella y su tío habían pasado sus vidas intentando prevenir cosas así con sus esfuerzos de conversación.

— ¡No! Uso los árboles jóvenes, con la madera joven y enferma. No soy un carnicero para quitarle la vida a los árboles grandes. —Cortó el aire con la mano, una expresión apasionadamente rusa. — Una cosa así sería un crimen en todos los aspectos. Estos árboles no podrían ser reemplazados,

ni durante una vida entera, y las criaturas que viven aquí merecen el refugio de un bosque vivo.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

— Siento haber dudado de ti. —Ella sonrió y le lanzó una bola de nieve a la cabeza.

Edward farfulló indignado cuando la bola de nieve lo alcanzó. Con un gruñido tiró el montón de leña que había recogido y alargó la mano para hacer su propia bola de nieve.

Isabella rió y comenzó a correr, resbalando en la nieve suelta. Con sólo dos pasos, Edward la atrapó. Sintió como si la hubiese golpeado un tren de carga mientras caía al suelo. Escupiendo un

bocado de nieve alzó la mirada a sus profundos ojos de color del bosque.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¡Creí que estábamos teniendo una pelea de bolas de nieve, no jugando a fútbol americano!

Él ladeó la cabeza a un lado, un cautivador rasgo que había notado que hacía cuando estaba juguetón o curioso.

— Pero corriste.

— Claro que corrí, tonto. ¡No voy a quedarme quieta simplemente y esperar para que me golpee tu bola de nieve!

— Pensé que corrías por que querías que te persiguiera. ¿No quieres jugar a que te persiga?

— Bueno, yo... no creo que haya pensado en eso.

Qué pregunta tan rara. De pronto fue muy consciente de su peso presionándola contra la nieve. Su cálido aliento jugaba sobre su cara, y se encontró sorprendida por la larga longitud de sus negras pestañas.

— Bueno yo...hago esto durante un tiempo cuando atrapo mi presa.

Con aquellas palabras todavía sonando en el aire entre ambos, descendió súbitamente y la besó.

Era el primer toque íntimo entre ellos desde la noche en que había despertado de la fiebre. Recordar y soñar con aquellos primeros besos había consumido cada pensamiento y la realidad era aún mejor. Él sabía al aire salvaje del bosque y a oscuro deseo. El beso aumentó en calor y pasión. Sus respiraciones se estremecieron en el interior de la boca del otro, mientras sus lenguas se batían en un baile tan viejo como el tiempo.

El pelo de Edward le hizo cosquillas en la cara, su suavidad era como la de un pelaje exótico. La nieve y el frío quedaron olvidados cuando los brazos de Isabella se enredaron a su alrededor para atraerlo más cerca. Las caderas de Edward se pegaron contra las suyas. Él gruñó dentro de su boca, un sonido animal de necesidad. Apartándose de ella, miró profundamente dentro de los ojos de Isabella; aquella quietud repentina que poseía se abatió sobre él.

Pasaron algunos minutos mientras jadeaban sobre la cara del otro, la respiración vaporizando el humo alrededor de ellos.

— Te deseo —Su voz fue un sonido gutural.

— Yo...yo también te deseo —Admitió ella.

— Entonces, te tomaré.

Sus ojos resplandecieron con las palabras, se puso rápidamente en pie con ella asegurada en sus brazos. Él era muy, muy fuerte. Ella no era ningún peso pluma, pero la llevaba como si lo fuera. Su corazón se aceleró con excitación. Veloz y seguro la llevó hasta la puerta de su casa de madera, abriendo la puerta con el pie, sin parar hasta que llegaron a la cama. Con tierno cuidado la dejó sobre sus pies delante de ésta.

— Deberíamos quitarnos estas ropas mojadas. —Susurró él, luchando por controlar su urgencia de rugir su triunfo a la noche. Pronto sería suya.

Únicamente suya.

Estando de acuerdo incondicionalmente, se apresuró a quitarse su abrigo, sus guantes y botas. Sus manos temblaban de ansias, y se sentía tan mareada como una virgen. Oyó un sonido de rasgadura y alzó la cabeza para ver a Edward rasgando sus ropas con el mismo abandono ansioso. Sus dedos se movieron para desabotonar su camisa de franela, pero de pronto las manos de él la detuvieron. Elevó los ojos para

encontrarse con los suyos, que brillaban con tal fulgor que era casi alarmante.

— Deja que lo haga yo —dijo.

— Sí —suspiró ella.

Con dolorosa lentitud la desnudó. Con manos tan tiernas y gentiles que apenas podía sentir su toque, respetuosamente acarició cada nuevo trozo de piel mientras la iba dejando al descubierto. Era como ser seducida por mariposas, sus suaves y halagadoras caricias jugando sobre su piel como

alas sedosas. Podía ver el hambriento deseo en los ojos de él y supo que estaba ejerciendo un gran control contra sus pasiones para seguir siendo tierno con ella.

Cuando descubrió sus pechos, se arrodilló ante ella y lentamente, muy lento, movió su boca para presionar un beso contra su pezón. La atrajo hacia él y enterró su cara contra la suavidad de sus

pechos e inhaló profundamente. Sus instintos mantenían una lucha en su interior, y su control resbaló por un desfiladero cuando cayó sobre ella con fervor renovado.

Acunó y apretó sus pechos en la mano y se movió para sorber ruidosamente un protuberante pezón en su boca. Su lengua y sus dientes lo acariciaron antes de que abriese más la boca y tomase dentro tanto de ella como pudo. Se alimentó de ella con un hambre oscura e interminable. Liberándola con un audible pop, en el último alejamiento, sus dientes rasparon sobre su pezón y él soltó un irregular gemido de sus abiertos labios. Entonces se desplazó hasta el otro pezón y le dispensó la misma atención.

Edward alzó la mirada desde el pecho que estaba succionando para ver la cabeza de Isabella echada hacia detrás, su respiración estremecida en sus abiertos labios. Ella sabía dulce y suculenta, y él resistió la repentina urgencia de morderla para marcarla como suya. Quería imprimirse a sí mismo en ella, para que así nunca pudiera verse en el espejo sin verlo a él también. Era algo primitivo, una tentación contra la que tenía que luchar por miedo a ahuyentarla.

Con manos inestables le desabrochó los pantalones, bajándolos con infinito cuidado por sus caderas y muslos. Las manos de ella descansaron en sus hombros para sujetarse mientras salía de su ropa. Permanecía ahora desnuda ante él, como la había imaginado tantas veces las pasadas noches.

Él se inclinó hacia delante y presionó un suave beso contra la suave turgencia de su estómago, incapaz de resistir el deseo de mordisquear su tierna carne con sus dedos.

Ella contuvo la respiración, y él pudo oír su corazón martilleando en su pecho. Aspirando su fragancia profundamente, elevó una de sus piernas sobre sus hombros, con cuidado para mantenerla equilibrada cuando vaciló.

Las manos de Isabella se dispersaron por su pelo y sus ojos descendieron para encontrar los de él.

Sabía lo que él quería hacer, pero ningún hombre se había ofrecido a hacer por ella una cosa así. Los ojos de él estaban tan verdes cuando se hundieron en los suyos que la hicieron temblar en sus brazos.

— Quiero saborearte. —dijo con su oscura y sexy voz.

Jugueteó sobre ella como el roce del terciopelo negro. Interpretando sus gemidos y suspiros como un sí, él la abrió con sus dedos y la lamió. Su lengua deambuló desde su abertura hasta su clítoris donde se demoró para presionarlo y darle golpecitos. La lamió repetidas veces, haciendo una pausa únicamente para succionar la carne de sus labios y su clítoris.

Se demoró en su clítoris con calientes besos y lametones, sus labios, sus dientes, y su lengua la estaban volviendo loca. Ella gimió y se contorsionó, pero las manos de él eran firmes y la mantuvieron contra su hambrienta boca. Húmedos sonidos llenaron la habitación, avivando el deseo de ambos, apresurándolos a él. Edward gimió contra ella, y las vibraciones jugaron a lo largo de ella como un terremoto.

Sus paredes vaginales se apretaron, y él pareció sentirlas. Lanzó pecaminosamente su larga lengua profundamente en su húmeda abertura y la empujó en ella como si fuese su pene. Dentro y fuera su lengua la penetró, y sus dedos se unieron al juego sobre su hinchado y palpitante clítoris. Ella gimió mientras la sangre se apresuraba por su vagina, hinchándola aún más y llevándola muy cerca del orgasmo.

— OH, Dios —jadeó.

Rompió sobre ella con la fuerza de una explosión. Ella se sonrojó de las mejillas hasta el pubis, su cuerpo ardiendo a punto de ebullición. Se le doblaron las rodillas, y habría caído si no fuera por su enorme fuerza que la sujetaba. Alzó la voz en un alto y entusiasta gemido. Los temblores la sacudieron por lo que le pareció una eternidad, oscureciéndosele la visión con su fuerza.

Edward sintió los temblores de su orgasmo encerrando su lengua como un apretado puño. Supo que mientras viviese nunca olvidaría su sabor. Su tacto y su olor, su mujer.

Cuando su orgasmo disminuyó en pequeños y profundos temblores, bajó su pierna y se levantó. Permaneció quieto por un largo momento, sin decir nada, sólo mirándola a los ojos sin parpadear. Aquello la desestabilizó antes de ver sus hombros temblar con el esfuerzo de abstenerse de saltar sobre ella. Una fuerte emoción de anticipación silbó a través de ella.

Sus ojos ardieron en los de ella, y sus manos la tiraron con fuerza contra

su duro cuerpo.

— Saboréate en mi lengua. —gruñó y la besó. Fue un beso ardiente, de posesión y obsesión.

Sin saber cómo llegó allí, se encontró repentinamente bajo él en la cama mientras la besaba. Su boca y sus manos estaban en todas partes, era como hacer el amor con un huracán. Las manos de ella le recorrieron libre y desesperadamente, jugueteando sobre sus tensos músculos, demorándose cuando gruñía o suspiraba por una caricia en particular. Él empujó para abrir sus piernas, manteniendo sus tobillos en sus grandes manos.

Isabella vio su miembro, listo y esperando por ella. Por un instante sintió una fuerte sensación de excitación y sorpresa al ver su longitud y anchura. Sería un encaje forzado. Observó como situaba la gran y redonda cabeza contra su carne mojada y jadeó cuando comenzó a hundirse en ella. La estiró y la hizo arder, su carne tan caliente, como si estuviese resbalando un hierro de marcar dentro de ella. La llenó más completamente de lo que nunca lo habían hecho. Cuando estuvo a medias enfundado en ella paró, y ella gimió.

Él tenía la mandíbula apretada, sus ojos eran más intensos que nunca antes.

— Ahora eres mía —juró.

— No te detengas —imploró ella, sin vergüenza.

— Dilo —exigió él— Di que eres mía.

Él lo deseaba tan fervientemente que supo que tomaría sus palabras como una promesa. Pensando en los pasados días con él, supo que estaba comenzando a quererlo de verdad. ¿Pero podía prometerse a él? Sabía que si decía las palabras no habría vuelta atrás para ninguno. Jamás.

— Dilo —gruñó otra vez, retirándose de ella lentamente, haciéndola

sentir privada y vacía.

— Soy...soy tuya —su voz tembló.

— Dilo otra vez.

— Soy tuya. ¡Soy tuya! —prometió, sintiendo como si su alma se enhebrara de alguna forma a la suya.

— Mía —suspiró él, obsequiándola con un dulce beso antes de empujar por completo dentro de ella.

Ambos gimieron ante la exquisita sensación. Incapaces de esperar más, comenzaron a mecerse el uno contra el otro. Isabella colocó sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, enganchando sus tobillos al final de su espalda.

Él empujó dentro y fuera de ella, de alguna forma alcanzando más profundo y más profundo en su interior con cada golpe.

Pronto ambos estuvieron sudorosos por sus esfuerzos, el embriagador perfume a sexo y lujuria flotaba en el aire. Atraparon los gritos del otro con sus bocas, gimiendo y jadeando, temblando y retorciéndose en la cama. Edward gruñó y clavó agudamente los dientes en su hombro, sus

dientes sujetándola bajo él a medida que empujaba aún más ferozmente en ella. Isabella se quedó sin aliento por el dolor, pero su pasión subió hasta un tono febril.

Llegaron juntos, el cuerpo de Isabella corcoveando bajo él, gritando en su salvaje éxtasis. El cuerpo de Edward salió del tenso interior del de ella mientras echaba hacia atrás su cabeza en un tronador rugido. El cuerpo de ella le exprimió su semilla, su vagina apretando su pene como si de una boca ávida se tratara.

Edward se derrumbó sobre ella, su peso aplastándola en la cama. Le dio la bienvenida, aferrándole a ella mientras su corazón desaceleraba. Su resuello resonó a través del cuarto, lentamente fue calmándose hasta que Isabella flotó suavemente hacia el sueño.

Antes de que el sueño la tomara completamente oyó un aullido en la noche y a Edward murmurando las palabras— La luna está creciendo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3**

_Luna Creciente_

_Una semana más tarde_

Una voz resonó en su oído— Te deseo otra vez. Ahora.

Isabella se despertó de su agotado sueño mientras la gruesa verga de Edward la empujaba desde atrás.

— Lo hicimos cuatro veces anoche, Edward. Estoy cansada —protestó, aun cuando al mismo tiempo su cuerpo despertaba a la pasión que el apetito de él provocaba dentro de ella.

Los dientes de él mordieron tiernamente la blanda carne entre su cuello y el hombro. Parecía disfrutar mordiéndola, y a ella ciertamente le gustaba también. Ella se humedeció aún más, y luego terminó por mojarse, mientras él le levantaba una pierna y la ponía por sobre sus caderas. Esto

la abrió completamente para él, y la cabeza de su verga resbaló en ella.

— Puedes descansar más tarde. Te necesito _ahora. _—

Sus palabras fueron rudas como si luchase por controlarse. Sabía que ella probablemente estaba demasiado delicada luego de haber hecho tantas veces el amor la noche anterior, pero su control se le iba escapando cada vez más, y no podría contenerse a sí mismo por más tiempo.

La semana anterior habían pasado los días y noches el uno en los brazos del otro. Habían explorado sus deseos más profundos y más oscuros y se habían alimentado el uno al otro como dos glotones.

En cualquier momento en que ella se le acercaba, su verga se ponía dura como el mármol y su corazón corría a mil por hora. Él sabía que era lo mismo para ella, que estaba tan hambrienta como él. Sus oscuros ojos llameaban y se calentaban en cualquier momento en que estaba junto a ella.

Cuando no hacían el amor pasaban su tiempo hablando y aprendiendo el uno acerca del otro. Mientras más aprendía Edward acerca de Isabella, más crecía su amor por ella. A_mor, _era una descripción demasiado pálida para la emoción que sentía por ella. Ella se preocupaba por las mismas cosas que él, le gustaba la misma música y compartían muchas de las mismas aficiones. Era inteligente, amable, y apasionada. Era su compañera, la mujer de sus sueños. Su pareja en todos los aspectos.

Algunas veces encontraba difícil compartir con ella todos los secretos que había guardado durante toda su vida. Pero lentamente se los había ido revelando, preparándola para el conocimiento de lo que sabía que debía conocer (más que conocer, debía aceptar) para que pudieran estar realmente emparejados.

No quedaba mucho más tiempo para introducirla en el conocimiento o en la aceptación, pero iba tanteándola con cada nueva revelación compartida entre ellos.

No era como otros hombres. Esperaba que ella lo pudiese aceptar, y pudiese ser capaz de amarle por ello y no a pesar de ello.

Al sentir su húmedo calor rodeando la cabeza de su verga, empujó en ella, deteniéndose en la entrada de su vagina. Trató de calmar su respiración, para enfriar su ardor, pero fue inútil. Ella era una tentación demasiado grande, y él pronto se encontró empujando dentro y fuera de ella, con firmes embistes.

— ¿Te estoy lastimando, pequeña? —Le preguntó con su áspero acento ruso. Él dio un suspiro de alivio cuando ella le aseguró que no lo hacía.

Gimió bajo él, y él no pudo detener un gruñido de satisfacción. Edward se chupó el pulgar y el dedo índice, usando la humedad en su pezón, que se puso tan duro como un diamante bajo su atención.

Empujó en su interior, sintiendo como su humedad los empapaba a ambos. Sabiendo que estaba próximo a su orgasmo, su mano se movió contra el pezón de Isabella. Movió su mano más abajo, y encontró su empapado clítoris, y comenzó a masajearlo de la forma en que sabía que a ella más le gustaba. Sintió los pequeños y débiles temblores del clímax de ella y permitió que su control de hierro se hiciera trizas.

Isabella sentía su cuerpo inflamado de pasión y necesidad. No importaba cuán a menudo o cuán a fondo se amaran, todo se sentía totalmente novedoso y excitante cada vez. Gimió mientras su mano

deambulaba sobre ella con un toque genial. La tocaba como si ella fuese un instrumento, sabiendo exactamente cuando presionar y cuando retirarse para hacer que sus nervios cantasen de placer.

Su verga la llenó y la hizo estirarse.

En los últimos días, se había sentido vacía y privada si él no estaba en su interior. Su cuerpo se sentía separado, como funcionando con piloto automático, únicamente feliz cuando estaban el uno en los brazos del otro. Ella no le podría haber negado ninguna cosa. Era tan atemorizante como mágico.

Mientras sus dedos apretaban y masajeaban su clítoris, se corrió, apretando como con abrazaderas su verga mientras él bombeaba su semilla en su interior.

Edward gritó, un sonido roto, desigual, que la conmocionó aun mientras ella gritaba al unísono.

Después de algunos momentos sus respiraciones se habían calmado.

—Duérmete, Bella. Haré algo para que desayunemos —dijo dándole un beso en la oreja.

Ella lo sintió levantarse de la cama y una idea la golpeó.

— ¿No será otra vez carne de venado, verdad? No creo que mi

estómago pueda soportar más carne de venado, no importa cómo la prepares —dijo con una sonrisa, recordando todos los platos diferentes que él había preparado con carne de venado como el ingrediente principal.

Él le sonrió. — ¿Qué me dices acerca de liebre salvaje, entonces?

— ¿Por qué todo debe ser carne? ¿Por qué no huevos o cereal?

Demonios, comería harina de avena y yo detesto la harina de avena —se rió.

—Los huevos no nos mantendrán por mucho tiempo, y no puedo tener pollos en la casa. Hay lobos, en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta. —

Su amplia sonrisa fue positivamente fiera. — Además, éste es el mejor tiempo del mes para cazar, justo antes de la luna llena.

— Uh. Supongo que te has dado cuenta de que hablas como una mujer con Síndrome Premenstrual, mencionando las fases de la luna y tonterías a cada rato —se rió, pero él permaneció extrañamente quieto y silencioso.

Ella lo ignoró, no gustándole la desagradable sospecha de que si intentaba explorar la cuestión con mayor profundidad sería como abrir la mítica caja de Pandora.

— ¿Por qué no me das una sorpresa, entonces? —le preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

— Creo que puedo ingeniármelas con eso —le dijo con una sonrisa tan amplia como la de ella, y se vistió con una bata gruesa que él dejaba para la cocina.

Con una risa y un chillido propio de una chiquilla ella se escondió bajo los cobertores.

— La luna está creciendo —murmuró él. Si ella no hubiese estado arrebujada en el nido formado por los brazos de él, junto a la ventana, entonces no lo habría oído.

— Sabes, debes ser astrónomo de corazón — bromeó ella. — Ya has dicho eso antes.

Él simplemente gruñó, su pecho vibrando bajo la oreja de ella, e Isabella se acurrucó más apretada en su abrazo. Había recuperado la carne que había perdido, sus músculos firmes y abultados bajo ella, haciéndola sentirse segura y amada.

— Es tan brillante —dijo él con voz monótona. La abrazaba fuertemente y ella casi podía sentir la energía contenida emanando de él en ondas.

— Será luna llena en un par de días —ella estuvo de acuerdo, preocupada por razones que no quería sondear.

— Una luna llena —Él se demoró sobre la segunda palabra de modo que al fin sonó como " _luuuuna"_

Un solitario aullido rompió la quietud de la noche. Ella se estremeció.

La mano de Edward le hizo levantar la barbilla, dejándola con el rostro vuelto hacia la luz de luna.

Él se había quedado tan quieto, de esa extraña forma suya, ojos esmeraldas fundiéndose con los de ella. Podía ver sus pupilas ampliándose y cerrándose una y otra vez, repetidas veces, como una lente de telescopio. Sus ojos estaban encendidos con un extraño fuego interior.

Él respiró profundamente, como si estuviese impregnando sus pulmones profundamente con el perfume de la esencia de ella. Las ventanas de su nariz aleteando, sus ojos destellando, parecía más animal que hombre.

Aquello la enervó, pero pese a ello su corazón comenzó a agitarse con energía debido a la excitación. Edward era el hombre más peligroso y atractivo que alguna vez había conocido, y ella lo amaba. Él la conmocionaba, la hacía sentir cosas maravillosas. No podía imaginar cómo había podido vivir alguna vez sin él en su vida.

Lo deseaba. Repetidamente, desesperadamente, tenía que tenerlo.

Recostándose contra él, Isabella presionó sus labios contra los suyos, y lo oyó emitir un sonido que mas pareció un quejido antes de apretarla contra él. Se volvió salvaje, desgarrando sus ropas y gruñendo con la misma hambre desesperada que ella sentía. Con asombrosa fuerza los levantó a ambos de la silla en la cual habían estado abrazados para ponerla junto a la ventana.

La hizo girar de espaldas a él, poniéndose detrás de ella y quitando rápidamente el resto de su ropa. Ella se quedó de pie allí, bajo la luz de la luna, sintiendo una lujuria bestial que la envolvía. Edward mordió su cuello, y ella gimió. Con manos ásperas la jaló hacia atrás, contra él, y ella sintió su carne desnuda presionando apretadamente contra ella.

La piel de Edward se calentó, ardiendo detrás de ella como un fuego rugiente. La inclinó hacia delante y empujó completamente dentro de ella, sus pelotas chocando contra ella mientras se deslizaba en su interior.

— Se suave — le urgió mientras se sentía a sí misma totalmente henchida con la longitud de él. Él estaba tan grande aquella noche, más grande de lo que nunca antes le había visto.

— No puedo —dijo él ásperamente. Su voz era gutural y ruda. — No ahora. Dime si te estoy lastimando, Bella. —Gimiendo, se empujó aún más fuerte contra ella.

Ella se quedó sin aliento. No dolorida, como había esperado, pero sí envuelta en un éxtasis abrumador. Su sexo estaba absolutamente repleto con la verga de él, y el ángulo en el cual la penetraba lo ponía en contacto con todos los lugares secretos, placenteros y maravillosos en su interior.

El placer y el dolor la mareaban, sus manos, su boca y sus dientes estaban en todos los lugares que podían alcanzar, su verga tan profundamente en su interior que ella sintió de pronto como si se hubiera dividido en dos. Un gemido agudo y animal sonó repetidas veces, y Isabella se percató que el sonido salía de sus propios labios.

— ¡_Ooooh, Ooooooh, _Dios, Sí No te detengas! — gritó una y otra vez.

— ¿Quién te posee, en corazón y alma? ¿A quién perteneces? —demandó él.

— A ti, te pertenezco. ¡Sólo a ti! —juró ella, en medio de gritos desmadejados.

Sus cuerpos chocaban audiblemente, el sudor cubriéndolos con un fino brillo.

— Córrete para mí —ordenó él. — Ven, córrete para mí. Ahora.

Ella lo hizo. Inmediatamente luego de oír sus palabras, su vagina se apretó con la fuerza de un puño alrededor de él y él empujó aún más furiosamente. Ella empezó a gemir, casi gritando mientras su cuerpo pulsaba y se estremecía. El orgasmo fue explosivo, intenso y absorbente.

Cuando ella se hubo calmado se percató de que Edward estaba lejos de ella. Él cayó de rodillas delante de ella y enterró su boca en ella. Lamió y chupó y le hizo el amor con su lengua hasta que ella se corrió otra vez.

Las piernas temblando, totalmente agotada y sin capacidad de discernimiento después de la violencia de sus orgasmos, todo lo que Isabella podía hacer era gemir y apretarse contra él mientras Edward yacía en el suelo. Él la levantó y la montó encima de él. Su grueso eje la llenó por completo, alcanzando su útero.

— Móntame —gruñó

Con sus manos rodeándola con fuerza, ella le rodeó, moviéndose encima de él ansiosamente. Increíblemente él se puso aún más duro mientras ella ondulaba sobre él. Él volvió su cara hacia la luna, sus ojos destellando hacia los de ella iluminados con un brillo plateado. Sus dientes relucieron, viéndose de pronto afilados y extraños junto a sus sensuales labios. Él gimió y gimió bajo ella, sus caderas presionando contra las de ella, sus manos firmemente asentadas en la carne de las caderas de Isabella.

Repentinamente él se puso tenso bajo ella, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás.

El orgasmo de Isabella tembló a través de ella justo un segundo antes de que su esperma inundara su matriz. Edward se movió agitadamente bajo ella y aulló un largo lamento hacia la noche iluminada por la luna.

Isabella se desplomó sobre él, perdiendo terreno sin su soporte, y lo oyó jurar en su oído— Nunca me dejarás. Ni ahora, ni nunca.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

_Luna Llena_

Edward estaba actuando de forma extraña. Aún más de lo que era habitual en él. Su pelo estaba desordenado y despeinado, sus ojos agudos y concentrados.

Isabella sólo le había conocido durante un mes, pero en ese tiempo había aprendido lo suficiente sobre él como para estar preocupada por su actual comportamiento. Podía ver que tenía algún tipo de desasosiego, pero cuando le preguntó qué estaba mal él sólo le había ladrado y ella terminó por retirarse al aire libre.

La dejó durante varias horas, y al volver parecía salvaje y peligroso.

Inmediatamente tomó su cuerpo como una bestia, enterrándose despiadadamente fuera y dentro de su sexo por muchas horas.

La atracción entre ellos era muy fuerte, pero, debido a su extraño comportamiento durante los días anteriores ella comenzaba a sentirse, bueno_… nerviosa_

El sexo con él era salvaje e indomable. Había tenido tantos orgasmos, que ya había perdido la cuenta, y Edward nunca parecía cansarse de provocárselos. La había follado en cada orificio, su sexo, su boca, incluso su trasero, un lugar en el cual ella nunca había sido tocada pero él aún quería más y más de ella.

En los pasados dos días raramente habían hablado. Habían estado demasiado ocupados follando hasta volverse locos. Isabella lo amaba y tenía la certeza de que él empezaba a amarla también. Por eso, se preocupaba por el tormento interno que parecía sufrir.

Pero cuando trató de sacarlo de su caparazón, la había dejado fuera completamente. Quizá era simplemente un capricho pasajero, pero parecía tan distante con ella, a menos que estuvieran haciendo el amor.

Cerrado y retraído.

— La luna está llena esta noche —dijo Edward, irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos. Se puso de pie en el portal aparentemente preparándose para uno de sus paseos.

— ¿De verdad? —Trató de sonar interesada. Él hablaba demasiado acerca de la luna.

— Tenemos que hablar. —Su voz era seria y firme. El corazón de Isabella se hundió, mientras sentía miedo de que ya se hubiese cansado de ella y estuviese tratando de encontrar una forma para cortar la relación. Intentó no permitir que su tristeza saliese a la luz.

— De acuerdo —dijo ella, asombrada de que su voz sonara así de neutral y estable.

— Hay cosas acerca de mí que debes saber. Acerca de mí y de mi familia… y la gente del pueblo. Cosas que no entenderás… pero necesito que hagas un intento.

— Me estás asustando —murmuró ella.

— Lo siento. Desearía poder darte más tiempo, pero la luna… —vaciló, y por primera vez Isabella vio que estaba nervioso e inseguro de sí mismo.

— Oye, está bien. Me lo puedes decir —ella intentó darle ánimos, tomando las manos de él en las suyas.

Él suspiró.

— No soy como otros hombres, Isabella. Mi familia y los habitantes del pueblo cercano no son personas normales. Somos muy diferentes. —Él guardó silencio por un momento. Ella casi podía oír los engranajes girando en su cabeza.

— Hablando sin rodeos, no somos humanos.

— ¿Q—_Qué? _—Ella trató de reírse de su declaración, pero no le salió nada más que una risa ahogada y desgastada. Su garganta estaba seca, la palabra le salió ronca y desmayada aún para sus propios oídos. Su revelación era peor de lo que había esperado.

Estaba loco

— ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente? —Su voz se endureció al pronunciar la última palabra.

— No te alejes de mí. —Su voz la atrapó mientras él intentaba alcanzarla cuando ella se apartó.

— No podría soportarlo si te apartas de mí ahora. He esperado que estuviéramos cerca, lo bastante cercanos para esto. Te amo. Te he amado desde el comienzo, y me mataría si te apartases de mí ahora.

— Yo también te amo, Edward. Muchísimo. Pero me asustas. Has estado tan distante los días pasados, y cuando me diriges la palabra suenas como si estuvieses enojado. Siento como si me apartaras de ti a la fuerza. ¡Y ahora esto! ¡Todo esto simplemente no tiene ningún sentido!

— Lo siento, pero no tengo palabras para decirte que esto tendrá sentido. Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, nunca he tenido que hacerlo.

Raramente conozco humanos, los de mi clase tendemos a mantenernos

aquí en el bosque, siempre lo hemos hecho. No soy como tú, soy_…distinto._

— Hablas como un loco —exhaló ella. — Y me estás asustando.

Él dijo una palabrota en ruso, recorriendo con una mano su pelo cobrizo.

— No poseo conocimientos suficientes del inglés para decirte lo que soy.

Pero los de mi tipo, somos muy diferentes de los tuyos. Experimentamos fases, con la luna como nuestro guía. Cada luna llena nos transformamos en… en lobos. No como lobos normales, pero algo muy cercano —dijo por encima del jadeo de ella, colocándole una mano en su boca para silenciarla hasta que él acabase. Ella trató de apartarse, pero él la apretó a él, ejerciendo un poco de fuerza al hacerlo.

— Con la luna menguante, después del cambio, perdemos nuestros rasgos lobunos, nuestros oscuros y encendidos ojos, nuestros colmillos se retraen y nuestros cuerpos pierden masa muscular. Durante la luna nueva parecemos casi humanos, aunque mantenemos una parte de nuestra fuerza y velocidad. Durante la luna creciente el ciclo comienza nuevamente, y nos aproximamos al cambio con los sentidos intensificados, la masa muscular aumentada y los dientes más afilados.

Luego, con la luna llena cambiamos. Nos transformamos en lobos, con cuatro patas, pelaje y colmillos. Cazamos en la noche como nos demandan nuestros instintos, acorralando a la presa más débil y comunicándonos con la naturaleza. —

Sus ojos esmeraldas estaban brillantes, intensos, su mandíbula apretada con fuerza. — No somos humanos.

Isabella hizo un intento otra vez de apartarse de él y esta vez él la dejó.

Ella se estremeció, no con miedo de él como Edward sospechaba, sino con miedo por él. Por su cordura. Lo que le estaba diciendo era imposible.

— No eres un hombre lobo. Tu familia y esos aldeanos no son hombres lobos. Estás simplemente confundido, pero podemos obtener alguna ayuda. —

Las lágrimas la ahogaban mientras su mente se llenaba de imágenes. Él necesitaba doctores, los mejores que el dinero pudiese comprar. Afortunadamente ella tenía el dinero suficiente para obtenerle el tratamiento que necesitaba — Prometo que te ayudaré hasta que te mejores.

— No lo entiendes, pero lo harás. La noche está sobre nosotros, y la luna está elevándose. Entonces verás la verdad de mis palabras. Sólo sé que lamento no poder ayudarte a pasar por esto. Te daría más tiempo para conocerme antes de que veas lo que soy, pero es imposible.

— ¿Si eres lo que dices que eres, entonces por qué me has elegido? ¿Por qué no has elegido a una de tu tipo para… amar? —Ella vaciló. Lo amaba tanto que estaba empezando, en alguna esquina oscura de su mente, a creer un poco de lo que le decía.

— No sé, nunca antes he tenido noticias de un apareamiento entre especies. No estoy seguro de si podemos tener descendencia, tú y yo, aunque quiero hacer el intento. Nosotros nos emparejamos de por vida —dijo él firmemente.

— Formamos una pareja de por vida, instintivamente sabiendo cuándo hemos encontrado la pareja correcta. Tú eres mi única, mi mujer, y mi compañera. Y me creas o no, te amaré para siempre, aun si te apartas de mí debido al horror después de esta noche. Siempre seré tuyo.

— ¿Nunca… has formado una pareja antes de mí? —murmuró ella.

— Eres la única mujer con quien alguna vez he yacido. La única mujer con quien alguna vez he querido yacer. Antes de ti sólo estaba mi mano y mis fantasías de una compañera sin cara: tú. Nunca estaré con otra. _Sólo estás tú —_juró.

— La primera vez que te vi fue cuándo entraste en el bosque —continuó. — Me cautivaste, tiraste de mí y me atrajiste. Te seguí, algunas veces como un lobo debido a la luna llena, y algunas veces como un hombre, pero no pude dejarte salir de mi vista. Me causaste obsesión.

Cuando te vi caer por ese barranco, casi me caí muerto de susto. No tienes idea de cuán agradecido estaba cuando me percaté que estabas viva.

Los ojos de Isabella estaban muy abiertos. — ¿Cómo puede ser eso? No es posible. Estoy asustada por ti, Edward. Te amo, pero esto… —la voz de ella se desvaneció como si cayese en la cuenta de la oscuridad que les rodeaba.

Los ojos de Edward resplandecieron, como esmeraldas en las sombras

—Me puedes mirar mientras cambio. —Su voz fue ruda y gutural. —Saldré después, a cazar con mi manada, pero estaré de vuelta al amanecer. Si consideras que no quieres verme otra vez, deja la puerta principal cerrada con llave y puedes irte. Enviaré alguien a buscarte y llevarte lejos de aquí. Te dejaré ir, pero te extrañaré. —Su voz se interrumpió, la tristeza traspasando cada palabra. — Te amo —murmuró.

Él salió de la casa, a la nieve. Isabella lo siguió impotente, llorando abiertamente. Era tan ferviente, quería creer en él, cualquier cosa para saber que su mente no había perdido la cordura.

La luna que se elevaba lo iluminó mientras se quitaba la ropa. Isabella protestó, tratando de detenerle, pero fue interrumpida cuando un aullido

salió de sus labios. Isabella se quedó sin aliento cuando vio a Edward caer al suelo contorsionándose. Se apresuró a ir a su lado.

— Aléjate —gruñó y giró su cabeza hacia la luna. Lo que ella vio casi detuvo su corazón. Su cara estaba cambiando. Sus dientes se afilaron y expandieron, y los huesos de su cara parecieron cambiar de lugar bajo la piel.

— Vuelve a la casa, Bella. Podría lastimarte en la otra forma — aulló otra vez, su cuerpo entero comenzando a trasformarse.

Isabella corrió de regreso a la casa como le había dicho, sabiendo que su presencia no era necesaria. Observó desde la ventana como su amante cambiaba de forma y se transformaba en un lobo. Mientras el cambio progresaba, vio que era mucho más grande que cualquier lobo ordinario, y

mucho más salvajemente bello. Su pelaje era cobrizo con negro y grueso, brillante a la luz de la luna. Era corpulento y pesadamente musculoso, con mandíbulas enérgicas y colmillos destellantes.

Nunca en sus sueños más descabellados hubiese pensado que esto era posible: un hombre que realmente cambiaba de forma.

Al principio estaba asustada, asustada de él y por él. Pero después de ver su cuerpo transformarse y cambiar, por unos pocos momentos le recordó a las mariposas y la crisálida, una transformación mágica y totalmente apegada a la tierra y a la naturaleza. La Madre Naturaleza tenía muchas maravillas secretas.

Isabella creía que su hombre lobo era una de ellas.

Cuando el cambio estuvo completo, un poderoso lobo cobrizo y negro se puso de pie ante la ventana. El lobo la miró directamente con el verde brillante de Edward en los ojos, pareciendo casi triste por un momento, antes de cambiar de dirección y adentrarse corriendo en el bosque.

Isabella alzó la voz, maravillándose en la cruda belleza del milagro que había presenciado, deseando poder ir con él.

Pasó la noche escuchando el aullido distante de los lobos. Su mundo había cambiado para siempre.

Estaba enamorada de un hombre lobo, emparejada con él. Por siempre unida a él. Se imaginaba que la vida con Edward nunca sería aburrida, y se rió a través de las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

Aunque había mucho más que discutir entre ellos, Isabella estaba ansiosa por dar la bienvenida a su amante cuando volviese.

Ella era suya, y él era de ella. En todos los aspectos… para siempre.

Cuando un Edward desnudo volvió hacia el amanecer, la puerta estaba abierta de par en par, y ella le esperaba en camisón en los escalones del porche. Él sonrió, positivamente lobuno en su alivio y su triunfo. Se apresuró a ir a recogerla en sus brazos, llevándola directamente a la cama donde se echó a descansar sobre ella.

— ¿Me aceptas entonces? ¿No me tienes miedo? —preguntó, y cuando sus labios se movieron, Isabella pudo ver claramente sus afilados y alargados dientes.

— No te tengo miedo. ¿Tienes miedo tú de mí? —bromeó Isabella.

Él ignoró su mofa.

— Entendería si lo tuvieses. No puedes haber conocido a muchos como yo.

— ¿Quieres decir rusos? No sé… si alguna vez estuviese en un país como para poder conocerlos, pues sería justamente éste.

— Trato de ser serio —pero se rió de todas maneras.

— No, no tengo miedo de ti, Edward —su voz salió en un susurro, y ella tocó la cara de él con sus manos. — Quiero saber todo lo que hay saber acerca de estar emparejada con un hombre lobo… voy a necesitar toda la ayuda que pueda obtener. —Ella besó su nariz.

Él sonrió abiertamente, obviamente aliviado.

— Mi madre y mi hermana estarán felices de guiarte. Están ansiosas por conocerte, junto con el resto de la manada. Están curiosos acerca de la primera mujer humana en unirse a nuestra familia.

— Espero que no crean que no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti.

— Nunca pensarían eso. Mis instintos te reconocieron como mi compañera desde el principio. No pueden haber objeciones a lo correcta que es nuestra unión. Mi corazón te pertenece, y es así como debe ser.

Edward se movió contra ella, y Isabella repentinamente se dio cuenta de su desnudez. Enredó sus piernas alrededor de su espalda, haciéndolo gemir.

— Te extrañé anoche —murmuró ella.

Edward dejó escapar un pequeño aullido y levantó su camisón con manos ásperas. — Haré un intento para no ser rudo, pero es así de duro al poco tiempo después de un cambio.

— Se rudo. No me importa. —Sus palabras fueron veloces con su naciente excitación.

Oír esas palabras pareció disolver el poco control que él había mantenido. Gruñó y sacó a tirones la ropa del cuerpo de Isabella, haciéndola quedarse sin aliento. Su boca bajó con estrépito hacia la de

ella, hambrienta y exigente. Ella sintió la raspadura de sus dientes y aceptó gustosa el beso.

Las manos de Edward estaban por todas partes sobre ella, y su boca las siguió rápidamente. Su pelo, más largo después del cambio, cosquilleaba sobre su piel mientras le hacía el amor. Él hizo rodar sus cuerpos y se puso de espaldas, de modo que ella montase a horcajadas sobre él. Su verga se apretó contra su húmedo corazón. Él la meció de acá para allá, causando una fricción exquisita que los hizo jadear a ambos.

Edward enterró su cara en sus pechos, apretándolos alrededor de su cara a fin de poder lamer y amamantarse de ambos. Sus dientes raspaban y se hundían en su blanda carne, deteniéndose justo antes de romperle la piel, haciéndola gemir con un acalorado anhelo. Apretó firmemente su cabeza

contra ella, moviéndose sobre él, bañándole con su húmedo calor.

Sacando un poco la cabeza de su miembro fuera de su agarre, echó hacia atrás su cabeza y aulló. Isabella oyó al lobo en su grito, un sonido lejos del que cualquier humano pudiera realizar, y la emocionó. Vio sus ojos resplandecer con su extraño fuego interior, y sintió como la elevaba, situándola sobre su duro miembro. Mientras aumentaba sus esfuerzos sobre él, envolviéndole con su cuerpo, las uñas de Edward ahondaron en la carne de sus caderas y repentinamente la obligaron a quedarse quieta.

Los ojos de él encontraron los de ella, su respiración caliente lanzando resoplidos sobre su cara. Se quedaron sentados allí, respirando ahogadamente durante varios latidos, antes de que Edward la empujara hacia arriba y tirándola hacia abajo al mismo tiempo se enfundara hasta la base profundamente en su interior. Algunos momentos pasaron, mientras él permanecía quieto, incrustado en su interior.

— Te necesito tanto — murmuró él con palabras entrecortadas.

Isabella se quedó sin palabras, su amor por él llenó su corazón tan completamente como su miembro llenaba y estiraba su vagina. Ella gimió y presionó un beso sobre su boca, montándolo. Lentamente al principio, y luego más rápido. Edward gimió y asumió el control de su baile, estrellándose contra ella con una fuerza que la debería haber magullado pero que en realidad sólo la hacía ponerse más hambrienta.

La cama tembló con la fuerza de sus embistes, y pronto Edward estaba gruñendo repetidas veces, aproximándose a su clímax. Isabella deliberadamente apretó sus músculos interiores alrededor de su eje, extrayendo un grito de él. Sus manos le apretaron la carne, y hundió sus dientes en el hombro de ella mientras se movían.

Ese pequeño y placentero dolor fue suficiente para acercarla de golpe hacia el borde de su clímax, y mientras los pequeños temblores internos de su clímax comenzaban, Edward empujó dentro y fuera de ella lo bastante fuera como para que ella sintiera que podría morir con la penetración.

Se corrieron juntos, bañándose el uno al otro con los líquidos de su placer. Se mecieron con delicadeza el uno contra el otro hasta que sus cuerpos se agotaron. Isabella se sintió llena con su verga y con su semilla, y nunca se había sentido mejor en sus brazos. De alguna manera supo que

estaba embarazada.

Después de lo que les parecieron horas, aunque sólo habían pasado algunos minutos, Edward levantó la cabeza de su hombro y sonrió.

— Hagámoslo otra vez.

Ambos se rieron y procedieron a hacer justamente eso.

FIN

Bien chicas….llegamos al final, espero les haya gustado esta historia.

Cariños,

JC

Adaptación de LUJURIA DE LUNA de SHERRI L. KING


End file.
